Le retour de Jiraya
by Hanaty
Summary: OS 1 : Tsunade s'endort en pensant à lui. Quand elle se réveille, il est là. Trop de regret face à celui qu'elle a toujours aimé OS 2: cette fois il est là pour de bon mais comme elle l'espérait... TsuXJir
1. Le retour de Jiraya

Le Godaime de Konoha somnolait. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait travaillé sans s'arrêter un instant. L'attaque de l'Akatsuki avait causé beaucoup de dégâts. Les effectifs de ninjas avaient été réduits de plus de 30%. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de Chunnin et encore moins de Junnin. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer tous les morts et voir tous les blessés que déjà des rumeurs d'attaques des pays ennemis couraient. « Les morts » pensa-t-elle. Il y en avait tant. Shizune, son éternelle assistante, lui aurait dit de se remettre au travail et de cesser d'avoir des pensées aussi noirs… si elle était encore là. Mais voilà, elle comptait parmi les centaines de morts. Comme Kakashi, elle s'était battu jusqu'au bout, comme lui elle avait péri. Cette pensée seule lui arracha un sanglot.

- Merde, comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser cela arriver ?

D'un revers de main elle fit voler les parchemins, livres et autres bibelots de son bureau encore saccagé contre le mur abîmé. Un noir intense se fit dans la pièce au contact de la bougie avec le sol. La flamme était morte elle aussi. Elle laissa sa tête tomber pour s'avachir sur le bureau et pleurer tout son soul.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle n'avait plus de larmes. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés se posèrent sur une vielle photo à peine éclairée par la lune. Naruto et Jiraya. Jiraya, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis le début des combats. Il lui avait promis de revenir si elle lui offrait un baiser. Elle avait refusé tout net.

- Juste un tout p'tit Tsunade !!

Il l'avait supplié, avait trébuché et s'était enfoncé dans la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait mis un de ses coups de poings dont il connaissait parfaitement la sensation pour en avoir reçu des centaines. Sans doute aurait-elle était plus gentille si il n'avait pas pressé sa tête sur son décolleté comme un chat sur son coussin.

- Tu te crois tout permis ma parole !

Elle était revenue à la charge pour lui enfoncer son poing dans les côtes mais il avait disparu. Seule restait l'empreinte de son corps meurtri dans le mur.

- Si j'avais su, je t'en aurai donné des milliers de baisers, murmura-t-elle

Elle se surprit à regarder la porte du couloir s'attendant à voir un Jiraya tout feu tout flamme mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

On retirait encore des corps des décombres mais elle refusait de croire que le sien serait de ceux la. Quant à Naruto, lui seul pouvait avoir une telle volonté. La volonté du feu comme disait le troisième. Il était toujours en vie après avoir affronté deux Akatsuki, subi le Sharingan de Itachi et s'être fait extirper une partie de Kyubbi de son corps. Lui seul pouvait survivre à tout ça…ou peut être pas. Après tout, Tsunade lui avait offert ce collier. Celui du premier Hokage, celui que portait son petit frère et que portait Dan. Ils avaient cette volonté commune de vouloir devenir Hokage et d'être mort au combat. Mais Naruto ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Tsunade quitta son bureau pour contempler les ruines de Konoha. Le jour se lèverait bien assez tôt sur cette ville ravagée. Il éclairerait ce trou béant et ces murs qui tenaient à peine debout.

Encore ce soir, elle dormirait là. Elle avait laissé son appartement à des villageois comme beaucoup d'autres ninjas l'avaient fait.

Soudain, elle senti une présence dans son dos. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules comme un flux interrompu quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Pardon de ne pas être rentrer plus tôt, souffla-t-il.

Elle s'en fichait. Il était là. Elle se retourna doucement de peur que ce ne fût qu'un rêve et qu'il s'évanouisse. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de l'inconnu et sentir encore son odeur.

Il était surpris de sa réaction. Habituellement elle l'aurait frappé, insulté peut être, mais jamais elle n'aurait versé de larmes et se serait blottit contre lui comme elle venait de le faire.

- Jiraya, murmura-t-elle, tu es revenu.

Elle prononça son nom avec tant d'émotion dans la voix qu'il ne put que serrer sa chère Tsunade.

Sa seule présence avait suffit à balayer ses macabres pensées. Il était blessé, ses vêtements déchirés laissaient paraître les muscles de son torse et de ses bras qui l'enserraient toujours.

- Tu es blessé ? s'enquit t-elle.

- Et toi tu pleures ?

Ils eurent un sourire bien mal assuré et se séparèrent…sûrement trop tôt.

- Non juste une poussière.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et s'attarda sur ses joues roses. Il plongea son regard dans le sien comme pour la première fois et replaça la mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

Elle remarqua alors que sa longue chevelure n'était plus. Il avait les cheveux bien plus courts comme si Naruto avait juste vieilli. Elle sourit en se disant que c'était là un bien maigre tribu pour le revoir.

Soudain, il serra sa poitrine comme prit d'une violente douleur.

- Jiraya, ça ne va pas ?

- J'..j'ai mal…

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus et s'écroula à terre.

- Jiraya ! je t'in-ter-dis de mourir pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé !

Je te reconnais bien là _ma Tsunade_

Il l'avait jeté sur elle un tel regard qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Etre aussi vieille et rougir comme une gamine ! Tsunade n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Elle entreprit de retirer sa veste.

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui prends les devant !!Si j'étais plus en forme…

Cette fois il prit une gifle magistrale. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jeune femme penchée sur lui lorgnant son décolleté avec avidité.

- Tu ne changeras jamais !!

Tsunade regretta son geste en voyant que l'état du Sannin s'aggravait. Elle le guérirait dusse-t-elle en mourir.

Elle venait de terminer. Elle resta pourtant un long moment penchée sur lui à admirer son visage serein. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle sursauta.

- Reste allongé, dit-elle sans se départir. Tu es encore faible.

Il l'invita à le rejoindre en tapotant sur le tapis près de lui.

- Après tout, pensa-t-elle, il y a quelques heures je le croyais mort.

Il ouvrit son large bras et elle s'y installa naturellement.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle se sentait en sécurité… du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'être avec Jiraya. Elle n'avait pas connu cette sensation depuis…depuis la mort du Troisième.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il était penché au dessus d'elle avec l'air sérieux qu'elle lui connaissait si peu. Elle tremblait presque.

- Je, en…enfin…tu…tu ne devrais pas bou...

Il avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle senti comme une douce chaleur à l'intérieur, un sentiment de bien être envahir son âme. Il s'allongea plus encore sur elle lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser.

Il sentait cette poitrine généreuse contre son torse nu. Il passa ses immenses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée qui se reflétait sous les rayons d'une lune immense. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux. Elle eu un sourire comme un invitation à réitérer son acte. Il ne se fit pas prier. Cette fois son baiser fut plus fougueux, moins timide et surtout, annonciateur d'une suite qui ne tarda pas. Sa main droite effleura son visage avant de descendre sur son épaule suivi de près par ses lèvres délicieuses. La jeune femme passa ses mains douces sur son dos musclé. Ils basculèrent. Cette fois c'est elle qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Elle lui sourit en balançant ses cheveux en arrière. Il retira délicatement les vêtements qui retenaient encore la poitrine de son amante. Il voulait savourer chaque instant. Il avait tant attendu qu'elle lui donne sa permission !

Elle aussi avait attendu ce moment. Elle avait toujours repoussé cet hermite « pas net » car au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'homme qui la caressait doucement avait toujours été là.

Elle le regardait avec tellement d'intensité dans le regard qu'aucune pensée perverse ne lui vint. Il parcouru lentement le galbe de ses seins blancs de sa bouche en respirant son odeur à chaque baiser. Elle prit sa main et la fit glisser sur sa hanche encore prise dans son kimono vert. Il parcouru ses formes avidement laissant vagabonder doucement ses doigts sur sa peau blanche. Elle embrassa son torse avec fougue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus et plus vite. Comme encouragé par ce geste, sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse nacrée. La jeune femme retira le reste des vêtements de son partenaire et vit qu'il n'avait pas menti quand à ses attributs d'homme. Il sourit comme s'il avait comprit. Jusque là, Jiraya ne la décevait pas. Il était bon amant mais il n'avait vanté que sa propre marchandise…et quelle marchandise !

Ses mains glissèrent plus bas encore. Il se fraya alors un chemin entre ses cuisses entrouvertes avec son genou l'embrassant toujours. Elle eu un agréable frisson quand ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et qu'il attira contre lui sa toison blonde pour la prendre.

Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Non, il ne la décevait pas.

La lune était encore haute pourtant Tsunade le corps enquilosé et l'esprit embrumé ne comprenait pas. Elle était assisse à son bureau. Pourtant elle se souvenait de ce parfum et de cette agréable sensation de bien être. Où était-il ?

Son esprit se figea soudain et l'air lui manqua. Elle venait de comprendre.

La bouteille de saké près d'elle vola en éclat contre le mur.

- Ce, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? murmura-t-elle... il, il est...

Ces mots simples, reflet de la froide vérité, s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

- …ne me laisse pas…pas toute seule…JIRAYAAAAA REVIENT!!!


	2. Requiem pour un Sannin

Pardon pour les fans.

Laissez moi vos reviews.

**Requiem pour un Sannin.**

La pluie encore et toujours elle. Le regard de Tsunade se perdit sur les immeubles de Konoha. Elle n'avait pas mit un pied dehors depuis que Gamabunta avait ramené son corps inerte, froid et déchiqueté. Ses jambes faiblirent devant la vision d'horreur qui la submergeait à nouveau. Un profond dégoût, pour la vie et pour elle-même qui l'avait envoyé à la mort, lui vint aux lèvres. Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle devait être forte pour lui. Aujourd'hui on mettait en terre un équipier, un ami, un amour, un héros. La main de son assistante se posa délicatement sur son épaule :

« C'est l'heure »

Autrement dit, l'heure de lui dire adieu définitivement, l'heure où ses regrets et ses remords n'avaient plus lieu d'être. La jeune femme aida la Godaime de Konoha à se mettre debout. Elle hésita sur la démarche à tenir.

« Vas-y, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de venir »

« Bien »

***

Le corps, _son_ corps était entouré par le tissu mortuaire blanc sous les regards baignés de larmes de l'assemblée réunie.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et la cérémonie allait débuter. Le temps n'était pas à la paix et encore moins au chagrin. Après la guerre, ils pleureraient tous leur disparus. Là, maintenant, il y avait tant de chose à faire, tant de gens à sauver, que le retard de la Godaime parut presque indécent à certain.

Les murmures s'élevèrent de l'arrière de la foule en noire. Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une magnifique femme en kimono rouge sang. Les longues manches cachaient ses mains que l'on pouvait deviner tremblantes, ses longs cheveux dansaient dans le vent glissant impunément sur sa poitrine que cachait maladroitement le décolleté. Un serpent blanc aux yeux brillant et mauve ornait le pan tombant sur sa cuisse gauche tandis qu'un crapaud orange et fier demeurait impénétrable sur son sein droit.

Ils l'avaient vu ensemble quand ils étaient tous les trois en mission soit plus de trente ans en arrière. Orochimaru avait sourit devant ce vêtement, Jiraiya avait supplié Tsunade de le porter et avait même proposé de l'acheter. Elle avait soupiré et les avait frappé pour cette complicité lubrique que l'un faisait naître chez l'autre. Finalement, elle avait acheté ce kimono en y laissant toutes ses économies sans jamais oser le mettre ou le dire à ses coéquipiers. Trente ans plus tard, elle n'aurait jamais cru le porter.

Les regards désapprobateurs et furieux se faisaient lourds dans son dos mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était la dernière. La dernière de leur équipe si admirée et pourtant si singulière. Une équipe détruite par le monde et la folie qui l'entoure. Oui, elle en était consciente à présent, le monde et la folie avaient fait d'eux des gens extraordinaires comblant leurs faiblesses par cette détermination face à chacune de leurs peurs. La légende s'achevait ici, avec lui, avec eux…sans elle.

Elle s'avança le pas hésitant, dévoilant sa cuisse droite et laiteuse à chaque pas. Le visage accablé de douleur, le teint pâle, le regard baissé, elle se stoppa devant ce qui était le corps de cet homme qu'elle avait si souvent frappé et qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui ne serait plus, plus jamais.

****

Elle avait dit et redit tant de fois les mots pour le repos des âmes de ces guerriers…

L'assemblée attendait. L'attendait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Ces mots n'avaient plus de sens. Elle n'avait pas plus de discours de réconfort pour la populace que pour elle-même.

Mais elle était Godaime Hokage. La Godaime Hokage du village caché de Konoha.

Sa voix s'éleva enfin, forte et grave. Un chant. Un chant dans une langue disparue, des sonorités d'orients, des syllabes chaudes, un ton mélancolique et entraînant comme autant de tourbillons. Le même requiem qu'il avait chanté pour son disciple 19 ans auparavant. Un requiem pour un grand homme.

_Ne pleurez pas mes amis, ne pleurez pas sur mon corps,_

_Sèches tes larmes ma femme, sèches tes larmes mon fils,_

_Je m'en vais rejoindre ceux qui comme moi ont laissé famille et ami._

Ce chant était pour eux. Pour celui qui avait cru en elle et pour celui qui l'avait poussé au-delà de ses propres capacités. Les paroles étaient pour eux deux. Eux qui avaient su la protéger malgré elle, qui l'avaient blessé aussi, ceux qui avaient été sa famille…

_Je vous quitte le cœur empli de fierté,_

_Je vous quitte pour mieux vous retrouvez._

_Si mon sacrifice…_

Sa voix s'étrangla. Ses larmes, faiblesses de femmes, coulaient sans retenue aucune. Elle osa lever les yeux mais dû se résoudre à les baisser à nouveau. Cette chose froide et inerte ne pouvait être _lui_…ce cadavre. Lui était sourire, mesquinerie, blagues grivoises, lui était…vivant.

Une autre voix s'éleva alors brisant le lourd silence. Une main forte et douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto qui fixait intensément le défunt, entamant des paroles qu'elle croyait perdue au fond de sa propre mémoire.

_Si mon sacrifice a pu prolonger vos vies,_

_Si mon glaive, mon courage et mon sang ont suffi,_

_Alors je m'en vais le cœur léger, l'esprit apaisé._

_Ne pleurez plus ma femme, ne pleurez plus ma fille,_

_Ne pleurez plus sur moi mes amis,_

_Nous nous reverrons,_

_Nous nous retrouverons._

L'assemblée resta silencieuse.

Il resserra la femme contre lui pour apaiser ses larmes.

« Ce vieux pervers aurait sûrement apprécié » glissa-t-il en désignant le kimono.

***

« Il est tant Tsunade sama »

Elle se réveilla. On lui tendait une torche. Sa main s'avança mais elle ne put prendre l'objet.

« Pas…pas comme ça…je ne peux pas. »

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui eut un rictus.

« Comme tu voudras Baa chan…FUUTON, Le Vent Divin ! »

Elle sourit les larmes aux yeux.

« KATON, appela-t-elle, Boule de feu Suprême ! »

Le vent d'abord léger, vint du nord comme attiré depuis le Mont des Grenouilles. Il se mêla aux flammes. Elles jaillirent, danseuses écarlates et brûlantes, dévorant la dépouille.

Le brasier fut si intense que beaucoup reculèrent mais les deux blonds regardèrent les immenses flammèches de lumières consumer le corps jusqu'à la cendre.

***

La dernière flamme éteinte, elle se tourna vers le village. L'assemblée s'était depuis longtemps dissoute la laissant seule avec le dernier disciple du Sannin.

« Le village t'attend Hokage sama »

« Tu fais dans la politesse maintenant », taquina-t-elle tristement.

« Profites-en, demain est un autre jour »

« …Oui un autre jour… »

***


End file.
